Optimism for Chicago
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: This is in honor of SprouseGoose, maybe the best and most popular writer on fanfiction. My favorite author, he has produced so much fanfiction that on today, his birthday, he deserves some recognition. Here you go, SG.


This is honor of SprouseGoose, a good person and a great author. If you don't like his reading, as I'm sure someone out there doesn't, you can still read and review!

* * *

_New Haven, Connecticut_

Cody Martin finished up his work, dropped his books into his backpack, and busted out of the classroom, straight to his residential college.

As he walked, backpack on his shoulder, he got a text from Zack.

_Dude, whenever you get to your Yale dorm, turn on ESPN or MLB. There might be something you want to see._

Cody could immediately decipher that this was a baseball related comment, and while he didn't trust Zack, he wouldn't lie to him regarding the MLB. That was in the guyble, as Zack said.

He ran in the cold February wind, getting back to Berkeley Residential College, and he nearly jumped up the stairs to his room. He sent Bailey a text and told her to meet him in his dorm common room.

As he got on his floor, he saw Bailey rushing towards him.

"Cody? What's the matter?"

"It's baseball related. Come on.

He led her into his Common Room, where his roommate was already lounging.

"Jared, go to ESPN!"

"One step ahead of you. My cousin texted me from Evanston."

Cody and Bailey sat next together on the couch, as Cody put his arm around Bailey.

_"Is it true? Has the year finally happened? I don't think it's a coincidence that this year is 2012, Jeff."_

_"Bob, smart observation. Now, let me take you to the scene of the event. Peter?"_

_"Thanks Jeff. Here we are in Chicago, as the Cubs have traded every member of the team last year for money. Now, they're splurging on a whole new tea 25 players who have never played an inning in a major league game. However, they're some of the most elite players in the country. And the thing is, this team may be contending. They've got top notch position players everywhere, and great batteries. All three of the catchers have at least once in their life caught the starting rotation. The official conference will be tomorrow at 3, so check back here by then. Jeff?"_

_"Thanks Peter. The Cubs finally may have put together a credible team. Stay tuned for more, after a short break."_

Jared turned off the TV in disgust. "This is just great! Here I am, thinking my hometown Cubbies are back in business, and I find out they signed a bunch of amateurs. This is worse than 2003."

Cody thoughtfully studied the blank TV. "I don't know, Jared. These players are quite talented with good chemistry. Plus, they haven't been corrupted yet, so who knows how hard they'll play?"

Jared rolled his eyes, groaning. "Cody, I've been a Cubs fan since the day I was born. I've suffered so much, I can't help but be cynical. Meanwhile, you've been a Red Sox fan, and you have two titles since 2004."

"Hey! I've suffered heartbreak as well. Remember Boone's homer?"

"Oh yeah, cry about Grady Little and leaving Martinez in. So what? You came back from 3-0, got lucky calls from the umps, and managed to beat the best closer in baseball twice. From four to seven, you had the Yankees on the ground."

"But-"

"In 2007, you came back from the Indians 3-1 and absolutely crushed the Rockies."

"But what about last year, 2011? We were Division Champs, made it to the ALCS, and got our butts whipped by the Yankees."

"So? Your team had a 3-0 lead and then the players choked. Big whoop. Two championships in four years, doesn't that sound like good will to you?"

"Fine, you win. I understand your skepticism, but you got to believe. Remember, yes we can!"

Jared just laughed at his roommate. "Always the optimist."

* * *

_Fenway Park, Boston, Massachusetts_

"Bailey, here's your soda and nachos. Maya, your cotton candy and lemonade."

Bailey searched the stadium. "Where are Zack and Woody?"

"Probably getting 30 snacks. Each."

Cody just took Fenway in. It was the oldest stadium in the majors, and it wasn't going down any time soon. Plus, where better to play the All Star Game than the place that showcased some of the best players of all time?

He knew it was selfish, but he was glad that the Midwestern blizzard in March had hammered Kauffman Stadium. No one was hurt, and the Royals were still playing in the park, but the MLB had deemed it unfit to host the All-Star Game, and promised the Royals the game in 2016. Of course, the MLB had done what it had to do and sent the game to Fenway, where it should've been the whole time. This pacified nearly the whole baseball world, which was raging that the All Star Game should have been celebrating the centennial of Fenway.

Cody, being the gentleman he was, invited all his friends up to Boston to see the game, and Zack, being the person he was, said Cody would pay for everything.

Cody turned his attention to the game. At bat was Jason Pritchard, the Cubs first baseman. He was leading the NL in homers, and led the league in RBIs and slugging. Pritchard was a definitive candidate for the MVP and almost walk away winner for the rookie of the year, but that was if you didn't include his teammates. Lamar Denums, the Cubs shortstop, was hitting .450, had stolen 70 bases already, and had more runs than anyone else in the MLB. Catcher Brendan Dunston hadn't had a runner steal a base on him all year, and outfielder Percy L'Cracy had 15 assists. The Cubs were running away with division title.

As Pritchard launched a bullet off the Pesky Pole, Cody knew that somewhere, his roommate was smiling.

* * *

_New Haven, Connecticut_

"And as we have finished our physics lesson, how about we talk about baseball?"

Half of the class pumped their fists, avid baseball fans. A quarter of the class shrugged, semi-interested. The other quarter groaned, the sports haters they were. But the latter knew they would have to deal with baseball, as Professor Johnson was known for his baseball fanaticism.

"Right now, who's got the best shot at the World Series?"

Bailey raised her hand proudly. "The Red Sox, of course. Division winners, while the Yankees didn't make the playoffs." (**A/N: That was the hardest thing I've ever had to write.)**

"The Red Sox? Miss Pickett, they'll be playing the best team in baseball in the ALDS. The Tigers are going to make the Red Sox run back to hide in the Fenway grandstand. And why are you a Red Sox fan, being the Kansan you are?"

"Well, my boyfriend converted me."

"Ah yes, Mr. Martin." As he walked to the middle of the room, he muttered to himself, "Why are the top two students in my room always going out? Been going on for forty years."

"Anyone else? Ah, Michael?"

"I got to say that the Tigers are going to stomp on every other team. I mean, they've lost 40 games! They've racked up 122 wins."

"You're either using your head or being a frontrunner, but what you're saying has merit. Anyone else?"

Cody confidently raised his hand. "The Chicago Cubs," he proclaimed.

"You're disagreeing with your girlfriend and picking the Cubs? Mr. Martin, care to explain why?"

"They have some of the best players in the league, and they did finish first in the NL."

"But those players have no postseason experience, while on the Tigers, each player has a World Series Ring."

"So? They've doubted experience before, and they've been proven wrong. The question is moot."

"Mr. Martin, from what Mr. Pines, your roommate, has told me, you seem to believe that the Cubs won't get beat by luck once more."

"Professor, they won't. Just watch the World Series."

* * *

_Boston, Massachusetts_

The room was jam-packed for Game 7. Everyone had crowded into the Martin suite. Zack, Cody, Carey, Bailey, Maya, Woody, Addison, Maddie, Marcus, even London and Moseby were all inside. Cody and Bailey were sitting on the couch along with Woody and Addison, while Maddie, Moseby, and Carey were by the "kitchen". Marcus, Zack and Maya were crouching by the television, while London was nearly sleeping in her pink, sparkly recliner she had brought with her. But aside from London, the others were immersed in the game.

_"Two outs, top of the ninth, former Yankee Robinson Cano is up for the Tigers." **(**_**That was the hardest thing I've ever had to write: honest!)**

_"Here's the pitch. Swung on and a high fly ball to right field… this ball is out of here! 9-8 Tigers!"_

Woody declared to no one in particular, "See, now that's why Joe Buck is considered the worst announcer in baseball. He doesn't know how to make a homerun call exciting. I mean, even John Sterling does a better job than him in that respect!"

"NO ONE CARES!"

But soon enough, brand new Cubs closer Johnny Forsom shut down the Tigers, and the game went to the bottom of the ninth.

With one man out, it was up to L'Cracy, who followed through with a hard single to left. Denums then had a perfect drag bunt towards first. In a crafty double steal that would have made Ty Cobb and Wahoo Sam Crawford roll over in their graves, L'Cracy got to third and Denums to second. Dunston had to be intentionally walked so a double play could be set up.

"Are the crazy, Zack? Are they asking to lose? Why the hell risk pitching to Pritchard?"

"Come on, these are the Cubs. They'll choke!"

"I don't know Zack, I don't know."

_"Here's Pritchard, should pitch carefully to him. Here's the first pitch…low and outside. Pritchard's taking his time, he knows he doesn't have to go overboard, a dinky hit saves the day. Next pitch…. Strike 1. Down the heart of the plate. 1-1, here's the pitch. A line drive over second base_ _and into center. Byrd plays it on a hop and throws through to home. Bang bang play, and Denums….is…..SAFE! CUBS WIN!"_

Everyone in the hotel room went berserk. Maya and Zack started screaming, Moseby started jumping up and down, and Woody made more comments on Joe Buck's broadcasting ability.

Bailey turned to Cody, smiling. "Somewhere, Jared's going berserk, being very happy. First win since '08, _1908._"

Cody muttered to himself. "He better enjoy his happiness while it lasts. He owes me a 100 bucks."


End file.
